1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage having a soft shell and, more particularly, to a rigid reinforcing insert for removable placement in the shell.
2. Background Art
Luggage is often constructed with a pliable, fabric shell. The fabric construction accounts for lightweight luggage and low manufacturing costs. Soft luggage is readily collapsible for storage and handling.
The primary drawbacks with the soft shell are first that it generally does not effectively maintain its overall shape with the luggage partially empty and second that it is not resistant to deformation under impacts that are potentially damaging to the contents of the luggage.
It is known to provide a rigid reinforcing frame to conform to the contour of the overlying fabric as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,727, to Montgomery. Because the frame and shell are bolted to each other to maintain them in proper relationship, collapsibility, which is a desired feature with soft luggage, is precluded. Separation of the frame and shell is not contemplated.
Another shape retaining stiffener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,302, to Schwennicke. The stiffener is assembled by bolting, which makes it an integral part of the shell and difficult to separate. Accordingly, the disadvantages in Montgomery are also present in Schwennicke.
Another problem that has plagued the luggage art is the problem of abrasion occurring between luggage and a vehicle upon which the luggage is mounted. This is particularly true with motorcycles where there is considerable vibration and abrupt shifting of the vehicle often occurs during maneuvering. This has prompted a number of designers to develop frames that carry the luggage in spaced relationship to the carrying vehicle. This often results in a substantial expenditure and an obtrusive addition to the vehicle.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming one or more of the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.